blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber Comics Wiki:Chat Policy
The Blue Bomer Comics Wiki chat offers a place for people to socialize and also get help in real time. As well as in other places here at this wiki, we do have rules for the chat here as well. Our Chat Policy gives important guidelines that explains the important rules and procedures people must know while in the chat. We ask that you please read this page as this explains the important rules that this wiki covers for the chat. Important Rules Please be aware of the following rules at the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki Chat Avoid posting something that is not acceptable in the chat We ask that you avoid posting any graphic and/or sexual content in the main chat. This includes any content that contains violence, or anything that is considerably too sensitive for people to see. In addition, for privacy reasons, we ask that you please avoid sharing any personal information about any user here at this wiki, as this is an invasion of privacy. Please, never share passwords, and also, be careful not to share any of your personal information here in the chat. If there is a link with Cursing, please give a warning that will remind users that the link that he/she is entering contains profanity. (Example: "WARNING: Contains Cursing") Please act in a civil manner We are all human beings, and just like how people talk face-to-face, we need everyone in the chat to act in a civil manner. Please show good behavior by not saying any kind of inappropriate language (such as cursing, racial slurs, and insults), be nice to others, and treat others with respect. Its recommended that you should not use the CAPS excessively. Also, we ask to avoid any kind of spamming, as this disrupts the flow of this chat. It is okay to use any mid profanity. If you intend to say any profanity, please censor the word. Cyber bullying There is Absolutely NO Cyberbullying allowed in this wiki, including in the chat. Any comments against users along with threats (legal, suicidal, or hate) and others that is considered unacceptable at this wiki, even if its used as a Joke, Sarcasm, or if its fake, is taken seriously by our Chat Mods and admins and will result in a kick from the chat and in extreme cases, a ban. Cyberbullying is not only against the policy with BBCW but also against the terms and conditions of Wikia as well. There is a zero tolerance policy here and we do not want users be hurt from those such comments. If you feel threatened, or hurt from any gossip, rumors, or anything that could be to you, please report it to a Chat mod or admin. DO NOT Feed the Trolls Trolls, of course, are a major problem, especially those who are concerned about them. If a Troll comes in and sends in any hated or otherwise off-topic discussions, please remain silent and report it to a chat mod or admin and they'll take care of it. Never Spoil the upcoming issue until its safe Be advised that Mega Man will be in a Hiatus after December 23, 2015. This rule will still apply in an event the Mega Man Comics returns. For anyone who gets their issues earlier than the Street Release, Don't Spoil it. Even towards people who don't have access to subscriptions or similar, most people may not be able to get the issue until its in the Comic Stores. When ever there is an upcoming issue towards Mega Man and others, please do not spoil the newer issue until at least a few days after the Street Release. Follow any Chat Mod and Admin's instructions If they tell you to stop, you must stop. Remember, back-talking, disrespecting, or not following any of the chat mod or admins instructions can cause the situation to become worse and it can get to the point where the chat mod or admin has to ban you. Other Rules *Please do not roleplay in the chat. It is okay to do it on Private Messaging. *If there is any problems when no chat mods or admins are there, please report the incident to a chat mod or admin if available. *This is an English Chat Room. We do not have as much people who speak other language other than English. We ask that you only speak English in the Chat room. *You can Private Message (PM) anyone which it will send in messages away from the Main Chat to someone. This will be okay if you need to share something secretly. *All Sockpuppetry IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED and shall not be tolerated. Anyone who is caught doing this will result in a longer ban and all Sockpuppet accounts will be banned indefinitely. This does not apply to bot accounts along with some accounts used due to either a problem with another account in terms of changing username, email, etc. except for a purpose of bypassing a chat and/or wiki ban. Punishments All Chat Mods and Admins will treat ever person fairly and equally. We have a desire to make sure the chat is safe. There are warnings (except for Sockpuppets) and bans. Failure to comply with any of the rules shown above can result a kick and in some cases, a ban. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Kicking out of the chat *Third offense (if it continues): Ban from the chat All Ban lengths will vary on the factors that are in this chat and it will be determined by the chat mods and/or admin. Ban lengths range from one day to infinite. Emoticons Emoticons are small images that are used in the chat to express any emotions and other things. For a list of Emoticons that you can use in this wiki, please click here. This Wiki only allows our Administrators to add any emoticons. If you have an emoticon to upload to our chat, please let them know. All Emotions must be: *In a Square Format (19x19 pixels or similar); GIFs or animated images are Exempted. *Must be appropriate *In a good quality (it cannot be blurry) If any of those emotions fail to comply any of those restrictions shown above, they will be removed. Category:Policy